highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravel Phenex
Ravel Phenex is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is the younger sister of Riser Phenex, the youngest sibling of the Phenex Clan and a former member of her brother's peerage. Like her older brother, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix, and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality. She later serves as Issei Hyoudou's Bishop. Appearance Ravel is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Ravel's body measurements are cm. Ravel's height is 153 cm. (5 feet 0 inches) making her one of the shortest female characters in the series. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt. After joining Issei's peerage, during Rating Games she wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie, a red skirt as well as a purple cape along with a blue satchel on her waist. In the anime, Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. At her brother's engagement party, she wears a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots, and holds a pink folding fan. Personality Ravel is a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes. She is also stubborn and childish at times, having a habit of wanting other people's belongings. She's very loyal to her older brother, as she is seen diligently obeying his authority. She strongly believes that her brother is so powerful, no one could ever possibly defeat him. However, after witnessing his crushing defeat at the hands of Issei, she becomes attracted to him, and later falls in love with him as the series progresses, albeit in tsundere tendencies. In truth, she does not really mind being one of Issei's "servants", or otherwise his "concubines", just as long as she can continue to be by his side, desiring to be traded as one of Issei's Bishops when he gains peerage, for she only wishes to be of use to him. Later on, she seems to have grown very proud for being Issei's manager and therefore continues to study diligently, so as to serve as his support in the future. Despite her young age, she's very intelligent and perceptive, being able to understand the atmosphere of any situation as well as surmise Issei's thoughts just by simply looking at him. History Ravel is the youngest child among the four Phenex siblings and the only daughter of the Phenex Family. She became Riser's Bishop at some point prior to the start of the series. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ravel makes her first appearance in Volume 2 during Riser's visit to the Occult Research Club in the latter's attempt to make Rias reconsider their arranged marriage. She later reappears in her brother's Rating Game against Rias as one of the remaining members that were not eliminated. However, she was forced to retreat after Issei activates the Boosted Gear Gift in a combination attack with Yuuto Kiba's Sword Birth. She is later seen attending her brother's engagement party, witnessing Issei's triumph over her brother. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Ravel appears in Volume 5 at the party during the Young Devils Gathering (accompanied by Isabela), where she explains to Issei about her brother's then-current condition and that she is now a "free" Bishop after her mother traded her from her brother's peerage. It is at this point that she starts calling Issei with honorifics, "Issei-sama", following the latter's request to be called by his first name. In Volume 6, Ravel briefly appears in the television station the Gremory Team were at, delivering Issei her handmade cake and running out, due to embarrassment after Issei complimented her cooking much to the other girls' displeasure. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Ravel helps Issei and Rias in another one of their Oppai Dragon campaigns. At the end of Volume 9, Azazel mentions that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy as a first-year student. Ravel arrived in Volume 10 and became a first-year student alongside Gasper and Koneko (the latter with whom she has a love/hate relationship), and later moves into the Hyoudou Residence with Issei and co. so that she could spend more time with him. Ravel later gets a call from her mother asking Rias and Issei to look after her. After the conclusion of the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, she comes in to the clubroom with a big cake unaware that everyone was spying on Issei's confession to Rias. At the beginning of Volume 11, she becomes Issei's manager in the Underworld under Sirzechs Lucifer's request, due to the latter's show gaining popularity among the children. Later on in the end, she starts crying after realizing Issei's demise upon seeing his Pawn Evil Pieces. In Volume 12, Ravel along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, were staying at the Gremory Palace after being at shock with Issei's "death". She criticizes Koneko for holding back her feelings until she finally breaks down in tears and hugs her. She was then encouraged by her two brothers to cheer up. Later on, she, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club, were elated upon Issei's reappearance, and later congratulated him on passing his Middle-Class Promotion and says that she wants to go on a date with him. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she starts off fighting with Koneko over the right to sit on Issei's lap. Later, while everyone was consulting with Mephisto Pheles about making pacts with Magicians, he warns Ravel about the Stray Magicians and their dealings with the Khaos Brigade on fake Phenex Tears, and that she might be targeted. She aids Issei in choosing a Magician and, while doing so, gave her opinion on Rias Gremory's Peerage and how they were unique among the Devils. The night after the arrival of Elmenhilde Karnstein, Ravel entered the bath while Issei was in it, and while washing his back, she tells him that she would like to continue being his manager. She is later kidnapped alongside Koneko and Gasper during an attack on Kuoh Academy during school hours. She, along with her fellow first years, are rescued by the combined forces of the Gremory and Sitri groups. After reuniting with Issei, she proclaims that she never lost faith in him and believed that he would rescue them. In Volume 15, Ravel continues to assist Issei in finding a magician for him to make a pact with, where as Kuroka suggested that Le Fay might be suitable for it. However, Ravel turned it down due to Le Fay's former affiliation with the Khaos Brigade. Regardless, Ravel does question Le Fay and discovered that she has actually surpassed her criteria to assume the role. In Volume 16, Ravel saw off the Occult Research Club members, Bennia and Loup Garou who are going to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto. She reminded Issei to mind his appearance, just like a manager would. After the meeting for the formation of D×D ended, Ravel accepted Issei's request to make Le Fay his contracted magician. Ravel oversaw Issei's contract ceremony with Le Fay in Volume 17 and was successful in making a 5-year pact between the two. She also went with the Occult Research Club to the Underworld to participate in the experience day in the school Sona Sitri built. In Volume 18, Ravel calls Issei for the discussion for the Christmas project but interrupts him making out with Rias which she apologizes for. She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling. In the Extra Life of DX.1, While Ravel plays chess with Rias in the club room, they think back to the Rating Game against Riser and wonder what the outcome would've been with Rias' current peerage, with everyone taking an interest in the idea, leading Ravel to call her brother for a rematch. The Rating Game began on their next holidy, however this time Ravel does not participate in it this time, instead asks Irina to take her previous place as Risers Bishop. The end match resulted in the Gremory Teams victory. A few days after the Phoenix match, Ravel and Rias have another discussion and come to Azazel to set a Scramble Flag match with Seekvaira Agares. In Volume 19, Ravel informs everyone that she will be rejoining her bother's Peerage for his Rating Game match with Diehauser Belial. Later while everyone was enjoying the underground pool within the Hyoudou Residence, she sorts out a timetable for Issei to apply sunscreen onto anyone who requested it. She is later seen seeing everyone off as they go into battle against the rebelling Exorcists. During Riser's Rating game, she joined along side her brother as the only peerage left standing entering a dome shaped cavern where they meet up with Diehauser. While Riser was excited to fight against him, he became confused towards Diehauser's sentences, Ravel senses something and is shot in the abdomen while protecting her brother from their opponents demonic spear, leaving her fatally injured unable to regenerate due to Diehausers "Worthless" ability and the games system could remove her from the field. The winner of the match is left ambiguously as Ravel, Riser and Diehauser went missing. A few days later, Ravel and Riser were recovered in Volume 20, under Ajuka's care, who DxD members met in a different dimension and took in the unconscious Ravel while her brother was already escorted to the Phenex Mansion by the Slash Dog Team. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, after Issei's parents were kidnapped, Ravel came to him with regrets for not being by his side during all the critical moments, however he assures her that she has always given him confidence when he fights an enemy. They vowed to always stay together and that he will come back alive with everyone. In Volume 21, when Issei was discharged from the hospital and met up with his friends, concerned for his safety, Ravel gave him a small bottle of Phoenix Tears she made herself before they head off into battle. They later appeared on an island in the coastal waters of Japan where she and the rest battled Apophis and his army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails. Powers & Abilities Immortality: While not shown yet, as a member of the Phenex Clan, it is likely Ravel shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phenex, Ravel is capable of using fire-based attacks. In the manga side-story, she is shown to be capable of blowing half of her brother's head away with a single attack. Skilled Tactician: Ravel has also shown herself to be somewhat of a strategist, taking note of various fighters and coming up with a new way for Issei to use Illegal Move Triaina's Bishop form. Flight: Being a Devil, Ravel can fly using her fiery wings. Managerial Skills: As Issei's manager, she is able to user her strategic abilities to properly ensure Issei's political growth. schedule his appearances as Oppai Dragon, time spent with his harem and find candidates to be his pact magician. Trivia *Ravel's birthday is on June 3rd. *According to Riser, the reason why he turned Ravel into one of his servants is because he wanted a "little sister-type" girl in his harem (he dissociates himself being a person with a sister complex). This is further expanded upon in one of the manga's side chapters, where he also claimed he wanted a tsundere type. *While her breast size is stated to be slightly larger than Asia's, visually her breasts have gone from being just below Xenovia's to being as petite as Koneko's in one illustration (later confirmed to be a mistake of the illustrator, Miyama-Zero). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Bishop Category:Occult Research Club Category:72 Pillars Category:Phenex Clan Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Category:Featured Article